Amethyst Eyes
by Black Nightshade
Summary: Interesting little story my mind started to stir up.. eventual Ame/Xel, and possible Lina/Zel and Gour/Syph. Enjoy! *4th Chapter Newly Added 5-31-01!*
1. Chapter 1 : “Winter’s Reality”

**Amethyst Eyes**  
Chapter 1 :"Winter's Reality"  
_by Baka no Ame-Chan_  


Reality uncovered, thoughts turned to lies  
All that is seen is nothing but the tears cried  
The light nothing but a flicker in the power of the darkness  
There was no way to win this fight  
Some things are just meant to die.  


A cold wind blew through the little castle in Saillune. Amelia stood on the balcony over looking her kingdom. The wind gently ruffled her hair about, her eyes slowly closing as she took in a breath of the crisp air, then exhaled with a sigh. Winter's coming had always seemed to drag her down. Everything dies, leaving things so decollate and lonely. It was every winter the pain would return. The first year of being gone from Miss Lina and the group had been hard enough. It had mounted to now 4 and a half years, in counting, since she last left the crazy sorceress. She missed those times, being with her friends, going on missions, fighting for justice! After all, she *was* the defender of all that is good, wasn't she? The kingdom needed her, she knew that. But during this time there was little one could do, and it always made her remember. She looked down, plucking a red rose gently from a flower pot nearby and twirling it in her hands, watching the petals slowly fall off, drifting to the ground beneath her as light as a feather. A tear slowly drifted down her cheek. She wondered what the others where doing now. Lina was probably on another adventure looking for some lost relic, or priceless gem, along with the blonde swordsman. She smiled a bit remembering how Gourry and Lina would always fight over their meals. Her smile soon faded as she remembered Zelgadis. "Mr. Zelgadis..." she whispered to herself silently. She remembered he had set off for a cure to his curse. Tears began streaming down her cheeks. She hated winter, hated it! She turned her back to the balcony, thoughts racing through her mind. "He has probably forgotten all about me.. I haven't seen him.. or anyone.. for so long!" She began to sob silently as she fell to her knees, her hands covering her face. She pushed Zelgadis to the deepest corners of her mind, as Filia entered in his place. She remembered Filia well, and wondered how she was doing herself. Always fighting with that mazoku. Suddenly Xelloss popped into her mind. She shuddered, remembering Xelloss' unearthly smile.. always smiling, she couldn't remember a time when he wasn't. Those eyes.. so cold.. She admitted to herself she always was a little afraid of him, but she tried her best not to let that show. She shook her head, she didn't want to remember anymore about anyone. She whipped the tears from her face and stood up, brushing off her dress. Crying on a balcony was no place for a princess, especially a defender of justice, as she! She walked into her bedroom, taking a seat on her bed, the silken dress she wore gently swishing against the ground. She shivered, for it was fairly cold to be wearing such a dress. She took out a parchment and a quill pen and wrote down some notes to herself. She would make plans for the remainder of the day, and early tomorrow. She had to keep herself busy if she wanted to forget about her loneliness. She had more important things to do. She heard from her father of a person terrorizing a kingdom not far out from her own, a mazoku, she assumed. She would hunt the evil dour down and punish him or her for betrayal of justice. Little did she know then exactly what she was getting into. She promised her father, King Phil, that she wouldn't leave the area this time of year, especially with the danger that the mazoku may be heading for their kingdom. He cared dearly for his only daughter, he wasn't about to loose her as he had his own wife so long ago. But.. promises are meant to be broken. She thought of this then nodded to herself in agreement. It was her duty to restore peace to the citizens and peace she would restore at all costs! She jotted down some plans and consulted a map for directions. Standing, placing the parchment on her nightstand, she opened up her closet, removing her old outfit she wore when traveling with Lina and co. She ran her fingers over the cloth.. it had been a while since she wore this, since it reminded her so of her dear friends that she missed dreadfully. But in a case like this it was mandatory. Pulling another parchment out from her nightstand, she scribbled up an excuse of her absence. In the time she had been away from everyone she had learned quite a few new things, one being a creative mind. Which assisted her greatly when she had such missions to go on, along with some other miscellaneous traits which served her in one way or another. She folded the note delicately and placed the royal seal upon it, then hid inside her diary. She pushed the diary in the back of her closet then closed the doors. She picked up the first parchment she had started on and looked at the list of things to do. She breathed a heavy sigh as she shoved it under her arm and ran from her room, having much to do with so little time to do it in. 

"Gourry!!!" Lina screamed as she clenched her hands together in frustration. She grabbed onto the chicken leg as if it where the last piece of food on earth, tugging with all her strength. "I saw it first!!" Gourry tugged back equally as hard. "But I was the one who took it!" A pale blue hand reached out, taking the chicken leg swiftly from them both, pearly white teeth sinking into the tender flesh. Zelgadis chewed on it as he turned his back, heading to the tree which he had been currently leaning on. "Thanks" he said dryly as he continued munching on the chicken leg. Lina and Gourry first gazed in surprise, then angry. Lina picked up the picnic basket she was carrying and hurled it at Zelgadis. "That was mine!!" Gourry and Lina both dived at Zelgadis.. him sidestepping while Lina and Gourry continued a full blown attack on what they thought was Zelgadis, but actually each other. He watched with slight amusement as a slew of curses and of course, spells, where unleashed upon the missing target. Leaning his head back, he thought of why he had come to this place in the first place. 

-Flashback-  
Zelgadis was walking through a quiet little town.. or it appeared quiet until a loud voice echoed throughout the area. "BAKA!!!" He identified the voice of none other then the "famous" Lina Inverse. He had finally found his way out of the desert, unsuccessful, tired, and full of anxiety. He headed towards the voice, sure enough, there was Lina and Gourry battling it out over.. what else, food. He swiftly turned to leave when Gourry spotted him. "Hey, that guy looks a lot like Zelgadis!" Lina looked over, having Gourry by the collar. "Jelly-Fish brains that *is* Zelgadis!" They both headed over, Zelgadis letting out a sigh of defeat. They talked over how their journey's had gone, how they where, and old times. By the time they where done it was nightfall, and pitch black. They couldn't go walking in the dark, so they picked out an inn to stay in for the night. Lina went out, saying she was going to check around the little town to see if there was anything worth her interest. After about 4 hours, it was about One O'clock when Lina rushed into the inn, waving a book wildly in her hand. She skid to a stop, her eyes portraying a look of excitement. "Zelgadis! Bird-Brain! Come here! Look what I've got!" Lina went on, showing the book to the two curious men. Contained inside was information of a certain amethyst mirror that was supposed to make a wish of whoever holds it come true. Zelgadis' eyes flashed with surprise. Could it be? Could this.. mirror actually cure him?! What does he have to loose? They all nodded in agreement, they would start a quest to find this mystery mirror, and maybe.. just maybe, be rid of this curse for good.   
-End Flashback- 

He was still in search of that damned mirror. It had been 5 good months since he had started on this journey and all they gained from it was corns on their feet. He groaned some, angry at the progress thus far, but he believed no matter how long if it somehow ridded him of this curse it was worth it. He folded his arms over his chest, continuing to watch Lina and Gourry fight their invisible apponant, the chill of the air brushing across Zelgadis' cheek, the same chill Amelia had felt not too long ago, only around Zelgadis, a lot colder.. matching his pride.. 

It was dark, too dark. The townspeople where all a buzz. The appearance of this.. trickster had caused a major riot to form, everyone in a panic. Everyone, except the silently creator of the chaos. Deep Amethyst eyes watched from the shadows as old women talked of the events caused by himself, how little children where dragged into their homes crying because of his presence. For the past couple of days he had stolen food then made it fall down, crashing upon the rocks. He made babies cry, made houses full of panic and frustration. He enjoyed every moment of it. The smile on his face spread into a dastardly sinister grin. It was wonderful feeding off all of these feelings of these pitiful people. The pain of the children being dragged into their homes against their will, the coldness in the mothers tones, the worried voices of the old women. Ahh.. he could do this forever. But, he knew it would eventually get boring and he'd have to find another form of amusement. Those amethyst eyes glowed with an ethereal glint, lavender hair falling over them as an evil laugh was let loose as he faded from the area to begin some more havoc in the night. This was definitely going to be entertaining.. for the time being. Yes, this was the perfect place for the trickster priest called Xelloss, and he intended on milking the pleasure of it until there was not one last drop left. 


	2. Chapter 2: “The Waunderer”

**Amethyst Eyes**  
Chapter 2: "The waunderer"  
_by Baka no Ame-Chan_  


On a journey written in stone  
Path to your future, dangers untold  
Is it worth all of the pain?  
Could it be just a horrible mistake?  
The waunderer continues, you can't turn back  
You've a trip to finish, weither it turns out good or bad  
Just hold tight to the memories of your past  
Those are the only things that will last  


The dawning sun streamed into Amelia's bedroom, hitting Amelia's eyes. Amelia snapped her eyes shut tightly, but finally she couldn't keep them closed anymore. She opened her eyes with a yawn. Rubbing the sleep from them, she sat upright. Sliding the covers off of herself, she turned, her feet touching the cold ground. A shiver ran up her spine as she stood fully. She saw her old cloths set out for herself. Enhaling a breath of the air, she sliped her nightgown off and dressed herself. Looking into the mirror, she saw her reflection staring back at her, almost mocking her. It had been so long... She shook her head, determined to get her job done. Reaching into her closet, she removed the letter and placed it daintly on her pillow. She sliped out the door, past the servant's quarters. She reached behind a plant and pulled out the bag she had "so cleverly" hidden behind there. Tiptoeing down the stairs, she unbolted the door and sliped out, attempting to be silent. Closing the door, it creaking abit, she winced, hoping noone heard. Her luck, not a soul moved. She walked through the deselete down, everyone still warm in their beds, dreaming. She walked abit faster now, thoughts begining to churn in her head again. What danger is she getting herself into? Should she have listened to her father, even if it did go against the code of justice? She sighed, looking over her shoulder at the castle as she walked, it loomed behind her, gradually decreasing in it's size as she moved further away. She could turn back.. she should turn back, but she won't. She refused to let her worries get the best of her. 

3 hours had now passed. The people where now up and the town alive with it's natural ways... but she was too far away to notice. She had now travled to the brink of the kingdom. Turning once more, she saw smiling people, cheerful sellers, and little children rushing off to school. The castle now looked as just a tiny spec from here. She again went strait, ignoring the site she had just seen. The leaves under her feet made a crunching noise, the only other sound heard besides that of her breathing. There was a forest she had to go through to get to the next town, and then alittle rocky turran to get to her destination. Never the less, Amelia was up for the challenge. Amelia estimated that it would take her within 3 days to alittle over a week to reach her destination, depending on the weather. As she walked deeper into the forest, she wondered what she would find when she arrived at the little town. She had been to many places on her adventures with Lina, but it had been such a long time since she had travelled alone. Sure, there was the occasional dilivery she had to make, and sometimes there was someone to prosicute, and there was a party or two, and of course the daily trips into her kingdom, but nothing that envolved the slaying of a monster.. especially one that caused so much chaos. She had stoped when her thoughts had began, but they where suddenly cut off by the russling of a nearby bush. She turned quickly, prepaired to find a buglar, or maybe a mazoku, but she suddenly found herself bright red and faerly ashamed at herself. It was nothing but alittle squirrel. She kneeled down next to it, pulling out a piece of bread from her bag and breaking off a corner of it. She laid her palm flat infront of the tiny animal, the bit of bread in the center. She squirrel catiously sniffed at her hand, then, feeling as it was in no danger, opened its mouth and nibbled at the bread in her hand. Amelia giggled with a smile upon her face. When the squirrel was done it scampered off, leaving Amelia once again, utterly alone. She stood and began walking as she had before the interuption as if nothing had happened. The forest slowly began to close in around her as the time passed, slowly engulfing the beems of sun. She shuddered some, but didn't let it get to her. It was going to be a long way to get out of the forest, and she intended on walking non-stop until sunset. Her eyes fixated infront of her, this time, she wasn't going to look back. 

The sun soon found it's way into Zelgadis' bedroom. The night in the inn had been great, the best night's sleep he had in quite some time. But, nothing good ever seemed to last. Suddenly a screaming voice was heard. "WAKE UP!!" Lina cried. Both Gourry and Zelgadis fell out of bed, entangled in the covers. Again Lina shouted. "WE'RE LATE FOR BREAKFAST!!" Zelgadis groaned, not caring if he missed breakfast. But, seemingly in the speed of light, Gourry was up and getting dressed. Zelgadis stumbled to his feet, taking his time getting ready. When both where dressed they headed downstaires. Imidatly, the morning fight broke out. Zelgadis sat, eating his toast without a word, while Gourry and Lina both hanging onto a piece of bacon with their mouths, tugging. Time seemed to pass.. rather slowly when Zelgadis found breakfast was done. The 3 stood and set out again on their journey to the town suppossidly holding the sacred mirror that they all saught after. None of them talked for afew moments, before Lina started a conversation on what they would wish for when they found the mirror. Zelgadis strayed behind them both, as usual. Zelgadis utterly hated mirrors.. so he found it odd that the one item he was seeking just happened to be a mirror. "My curse.." he thought. Of course it had to be the most hated item to him that would be the cure to his curse. "Zelgadis?" Lina called behind her in a now irritated tone. "What?" he said shaking his head some. "What will you wish for when we find the mirror?" Zelgadis found this an extremly stupid question.. but answered plainly "To have my curse removed" Lina and Gourry both blinked then laughed abit, wondering why they even had to ask. 

Amelia had been travelling for hours. She was far too deep into the forest now to turn back even if she wanted to, but she wouldn't even dare it. She could feel she was comming to the end of the forest, which suprised her abit, she considered it very good time. She was worried she was going to have to camp out in this forrest... and she had totally un-prepaired herself for that, she was in too a rush to remember that "small" detail. She saw a gentle light up infront of her and emidiatly began running to it. But.. all she found was a lightened path.. almost tunnle. "Well.. it's better then nothing!" Amelia said with her normal optimistic tone.. but with a deep sigh as she steped forward, shading her eyes. 

King Phil slowly opened the door to his daughters room. She hadn't sturred all day, he found himself concerned for his little princess... even more so when he saw no trace of her. His heart leapt into his throat as he picked up the envelope and opened it carefully. Inside it contained a note adressed to himself.. He took in a deep breath as he read..  
"Dear Papa,   
I'm dredfully sorry if I've worried you any. I recieved a letter from a good friend of mine who has turned ill. I had to go see them before it was too late, please understand, it wouldn't be right if I declined the offer from my friend who was so sick. I will be gone but afew days, please don't worry about me, I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself. The city my friend is in is not too far from here, making it all the easier. Remember, I love you!  
Love, your daughter, Princess Amelia Wil Telsa Saillune"  
His heart sank. She was gone.. against his words, against the warnings of a terrorist.. A terrorist! He thought to himself, panicing. He hoped she would be safe.. He held the letter to his chest and turned.. closing the door behind him, leaving the lonely room to itself.. stripped of the light that usually adorned it.. the light given off by Amelia. 


	3. Chapter 3: “The Game”

**Amethyst Eyes**  
Chapter 3: "The Game"  
_by Baka no Ame-Chan_  


It's nothing but a harmless game  
Good for a laugh, but what a shame  
For your the finger in which points the blame  
Is showing all faults within your name  
But what will happen if, oh, say  
Suddenly it's not just a game. .  
Will things ever be the same?  


A day passed... and then 2 more...and then a full week... She thought this journey would never end. She was beginning to doubt herself on why she had did this in the first place. Could it be none other then an attempt to run from the reminders she was getting at home? Wouldn't her father have come after her already? Or did he trust her... had she really dis-obeyed his trust that much...She sighed as 2 more suns rose and fell, one the third day she found she had come to the place she had been traveling to find. Finally, after what seemed to be the never-ending forest... one village she was mortally afraid to go back through, she wondered how it could ever be near her own kingdom when it was so.. frightening. Then that barren waist land.. she hated that most of all. It was worse then winter, it didn't look beautiful, it only gave off the sense of death. She sighed, looking around. This was the town of "Teruen". Last she was here it had been lovely and alive.. but now. The streets where completely empty. It was like a ghost town. She knew it was well into the afternoon hours, yet not a soul was to be seen. This scared her most of all. She suddenly heard the sound of running feet behind her. She turned swiftly, prepared for a mazoku, but ended up colliding with a scared townsperson. He quickly helped her up. "De-Demon! It's the demon-hour! Miss you really should be ins-ohh!" He ran off before uttering out his last words. Amelia stood petrified. "Demon Hour.." she repeated. She knew what it meant.. and she found herself not wanting to have arrived in this dreadful town. She wanted to go home.. 

Cold eyes watched from the shadows. "Why, what do you know! It's Amelia!" A grin slowly crossed his face at the thought of what fun he could have with this new turn of events. Terrorizing a town was something he could do whenever he pleased, but use that form of fun on a princess, let alone one he knew! What luck! He felt how scared she was, oh this was going to be too easy. But how was he going to play his little game? What move should he use? He took a moment to ponder this. He could appear as the enemy, of course. Or.. he could do something much more interesting.. he could pose as the hero rescuing the damsel in destress and re-gain her trust... trust was something he could play many fun games with. He now knew what he was going to do, and he was excited about it. He slowly phased out from the shadows, the last words he whispered being that of "Let the games begin..." 

Amelia looked around herself in a stunned manor. She didn't know where to go, and with noone to ask she had put herself into quite the predicament indeed. Everywhere she looked houses where locked and more then likely double-bolted. She was going to have to face this mazoku by herself.. totally unprepared. "Why Miss Amelia! Whatever are you doing here, out by yourself at such an hour!" Amelia turned quickly at the voice.. it sounded so familiar. She found herself face to face... literally, with the trickster priest himself, none other then Xelloss Metallium. "M-Mister Xelloss?!" She blurted out, hoping back some with a blush on her cheeks. He smiled his usual haunting smile. "You remember me!" Amelia stood her ground, wondering if he was the mazoku.. but before she could answer, he made his move. "What with that terrorist around, though, It isn't good for such a royal person to be out by themselves! It could be dangerous, and I can tell your unprepared. Come, I'll help you!" Now this... this just didn't sound right. Did she hear him correctly? He wanted to... *help* her?! This wasn't the Xelloss she knew, not one bit. But.. it had been awhile. He could have changed.. She looked at him, she was still afraid of him. He had the most mysterious feel around him. She didn't know what she should do. She decided it was only right to give him a fair chance, after all, things can change. "Hai.. alright, Mister Xelloss, lead the way!" His smile brightened as he began walking deeper into the town, motioning her to follow with his hand. She was alittle resistant, but when she saw he was getting slightly irritated she quickly rushed after him. 

Xelloss led the confused princess to a small inn around the center of the quiet town. He reached to the door knob and turned it slowly. "Pity!" He said, the smile never fading from his face. "It's locked! That means more work for us, ne, Miss Amelia?" Amelia only nodded, still not so sure of this overly-nice version of Xelloss. It just didn't feel right... it didn't feel right at all. Xelloss knocked on the door... no reply. He knocked a bit more, and didn't stop. The door finally opened with a very annoyed women behind it. She opened her mouth to speak, but seeing Xelloss the look on her face turned from annoyed to horrified. "Ma-May I help..you?" She questioned, stuttering. Xelloss loved this attention. "I need a room..." He said, pulling Amelia next to him. Amelia blinked in confusion, but didn't question him.. she knew that would be the worst thing to do right now. She wondered secretly, though, why this inn-keeper was being so.. generous to Xelloss. The lady nodded and readied a room for Amelia. As she walked in, she noticed everyone seemed to be cowering as they passed. She heard words whispered about them.. it made her feel uncomfortable. She was royalty, but these motions where just flat out ridiculous! She was led to a little room on the second floor. The key was handed to her, then the lady quickly ran off like her life depended upon it. She opened the door.. shocked at what she saw. There was white roses done up in vaces around almost every area of the room, the sent so beautifully wafting throughout the room. The sunlight streamed in through the windows, dancing over the slick floor. On the walls hung pictures of lovely ladies dancing with handsome princes. The bed was white, matching the roses, with a canapé hanging over it. Her eyes sparkled. It was simply gorgeous.. Xelloss looked over at Amelia's shocked face. He grinned inwardly. "This is going far better then I expected.." he thought to himself. Amelia's bag slid from her hand, plopping down on the floor near the entrance way. She ran into the room, looking all about it. "You like it?" Xelloss said with a pleased look on his face. Amelia nodded enthusiastically. "So much white.." his thoughts continued to trail.. he didn't exactly enjoy the color much, but if Amelia liked it then he supposed he would have to put up with it. Amelia looked over at him. "Demo.. how will I pay for this? I brought enough only for a small room.. not something this.. splendid!" Xelloss thought this was another perfect situation, and took ahold of it immediately. "Why my dear Miss Amelia, I am paying for this!" Amelia's mouth dropped to the ground. "I have matters to attend to.. though. I shall see you later!" He said phasing out, leaving Amelia to the room. 

Amelia sat on a chair, looking into the mirror as she brushed her hair. The hours passed so fast.. she decided to get a night of rest before going after the terrorist. She wore a light lilac night gown that accented her eyes wonderfully, making them seem even bluer then they actually where. The memories of the day ran through her head. She had the best treatment here.. and she was so certain no one knew that she was Princess of Saillune.. or could they tell? She thought the whole situation far too suspicious.. but for now she would just let herself enjoy it. She looked in the mirror, seeing a figure behind herself. She let out a suprised scream. "I'm sorry Miss Amelia, did I scare you?" whispered a voice in her ear. She let out a deep sigh. It was no one but Xelloss. "Hai.. Mister Xelloss, you did.." Xelloss pulled a blue rose from underneath his cape and put in into Amelia's hair. "You look very lovely, Miss Amelia." Amelia felt her cheeks grow hot. She again found herself unprepared. He flashed a smile. "Arigato.." She said softly. He picked up a teapot then sit it next to Amelia, then brought over two cups. He pulled out the second chair near Amelia and took a seat, pouring the tea into the cups. He offered Amelia one. She set down her brush and took a sip. Both of them began talking about how things have been, about the "terrorist", and of their past adventures, soon both of them forgetting that time even existed... things couldn't be better... so Amelia believed. 

But, not all could be as Amelia wanted it. Things seemed to have been going good for her where she was.. but in the castle? King Phil paced back and forth.. his eyes trailing over the letter he had found over a week ago in Amelia's room. It explained of a sick friend in a town not far from here that she must see before it was too late. He was worried for his daughter.. It had been over a week when in the letter it clearly stated it would only take a few days. He found himself doubting her. What with that mazoku running around, and Amelia's fine thurst for justice like himself, he felt she may have went off to end it's rein of chaos. He knew Amelia well.. and he finally set his mind that it was exactly for that reason she had gone, and not because of a sick friend. "Your Majesty..?" A timid servant said meekly as he peered in. "Prepare my horse.." He said flatly. "Bu-but sir!" the servant replied with a shocked look on his face. "Don't question me.. just prepare my horse. I am going to get my daughter." The servant sighed deeply. "What ever you wish.. my lord." He said with a bow, then rushed off to prepare the king's horse. Once the horse was ready, the king left instructions and rode out. This would be a none-stop trip.. he was equipt with lights to lead him on for the darkest night, and packed down with food. He rod off in the direction Amelia had once tred not so long ago. 

It was passed midnight now. Way past. Amelia was slumped over onto Xelloss' shoulder, fast asleep. Xelloss' eyes slowly opened, he saw the young princess asleep. He was suprised that even he had fallen asleep. He gently lifted her up and set her down on her bed, then pulled the covers over her and tucked her in carefully. He watched her for a moment. She was very pretty.. something he didn't really take much notice of. She looked so peaceful.. like an angel. He pushed the thoughts from his mind. They would mess up his game if he kept thoughts like those running through his mind. He bent over and blew out the candle near her bed, the room turning dark. He faded away into the darkness, leaving Amelia once again alone... but somehow, more happy. 

Darkness, pure darkness. Amelia woke late in the day to the sounds of gently patting rain against the window. She stood slowly, letting out a yawn, opening the shutters and looking out. There was a chill in the air as the water hit against the ice and snow in the street below her. She figured no terrorist would be out in weather like this..what would the fun be? Everyone would be inside anyways. She took in a deep sigh of relief, happy she would have a day more to delay their meeting. She wondered what she would eat for breakfast, her thoughts though be interrupted by a gloved hand stroking her cheek. Her eyes, still tired from newly waking, snapped wide open as she turned..strait into Xelloss' embrace. Her cheeks glowed, she turned her head quickly. 'Mr. Xelloss I thought I told you not to sneak up on me!' she screeched. Then it hit her. Had she really said that...? Yelled at him? Things where getting very odd, especially this new kick of bravery around him. She was scared of him, right? She pushed back, her cheeks once more a normal shade. "Why Miss Amelia I'm dreadfully sorry. I thought you could use some breakfast though.." he said, motioning behind him, one her bed set out a tray of bacon, eggs, rice, and orange juice. The food was positioned so it looked like the plate was smiling. She turned to him in suprise. "You..got this for me?" she spoke lowly, almost in a whisper. He nodded. "Hai, Miss Amelia!" She smiled some, sitting on her bed and picking up her chopsticks began to eat, making sure to use her manners. 

Xelloss sat next to her, staff rested on his lap, just watching. Oh how he was enjoying this. Now she was even trying to act especially proper around him. How delightfully intreging! "Ano.. Mr. Xelloss, why are you staring at me?" Amelia caught herself off guard as her cheeks glowed a pale pink, subconchiously her own mind yelling at her for allowing herself to blush over a mazoku, an evil that she was born to justify! She started to doubt her own mind as she began to be the one staring, recalling every single thing they did together over the course of time. She hadn't had so much enjoyment in so long.. like being with an old friend, not someone she had to make right. Something kept nagging at her over this, but her mind kept the upper hand 'It's nothing but a trick, remember Mr. Zelgadis! Good over evil!' Evil was just about starting to win... 

'Ah, just admiring how pretty you look with food hanging out of your mouth, Miss Amelia!' Amelia nearly choked, swallowing down the current piece of food in her mouth which got lodged in her throat, virtually drinking all of the orange juice. Xelloss let out a whole-hearted laugh.. that is, if he had a heart, or does he? 'Why Miss Amelia you are quite funny!' Amelia looked up at him for a moment, at first angry..then suddenly busting out in laughter. Xelloss blinked for a moment, and followed her pattern. In the back of Xelloss mind her too was beginning to admit he was enjoying himself.. for once not because she was crying, but because she was *smiling*..so was he. 

After the laughter subsided both looked at eachother. Amelia giggled and dabbed at her mouth. Xelloss stood and offered her a hand. Amelia looked at his hand curiously, then looked up at Xelloss. She cautiously put her hand in his, closing her eyes suddenly expecting something horrid to happen. Though when she peaked one eye open she found herself standing. Blinking in confusion, Xelloss took advantage and pulled her out. "Come, Ame-Chan, let's walk about town!" Amelia stumbled as she was dragged along. "I really should be getting to work on the ma-AME-CHAN?!" Too late, both where already outside. Amelia shook her head, thinking to herself "How DOES he do that?!" Xelloss turned to Amelia, about to say something when he saw an opportunity.. and immediately ran past her to a guard who was patrolling the street. Very much like a child he began to make silly faces at the guard. Running over to them, Amelia prepared a justice speech. "Mr. Xelloss! I understand you are a mazoku and you know my deep feelings for our repentance.. but pestering an official of law and justice! How dare you do such an underhanded deed. In the name of justice an-" The guard groaned. "Shut your trap kid! And you..smart guy..." Amelia paused, looked at the guard, then prepared another speech.. Xelloss with his hand clasped over his ears, moaning "Make it stop", slapping a hand over Amelia's mouth just as she got out an "I". Xelloss mumbled to himself, Amelia hearing "ruining all my fun, not everyday I run into.. oh well maybe it is but those speeches! Dear L-Sama!" 

Amelia frowned as she was dragged along to who knows where.. oh well, Amelia could care less. She saw the sun rising high into the sky, knowing once it began to set Xelloss would have no choice but to leave her alone to face that... demon, Amelia not noticing how half the people surrounding them as they walked backed away at one sight of Xelloss. Was Amelia in for a rude awaking to Xelloss' trickeries.. or would Xelloss be the one in for a rude awaking when his thoughts actually begin to prove he has emotions? Sore wa.... himitsu desu. 


	4. Chapter 4 : “The Revelation”

**Chapter 4 : "The Revelation"**  
by Baka no Ame-Chan

Now's the time for things to be seen  
Only appearing in your dreams  
What you thought you'd rather forget  
Suddenly appeared, you hide them again  
All the truths that seemed to hide,  
The Revelation is sure to find  


Amelia stood in the center of town, she hadn't seen Xellos all day.. something in the air just didn't feel wrong. The sun beamed down open her, raven locks glistening with it's rays, blue eyes searching for the sight of any form of life. She heard a loud laugh, she took a battle stance, hands clasped together ready to attack, then Xellos appeared infront of her. Amelia sweatdroped. 'Mr. Xellos what are you doing here?! Don't you know that..terrorrist person is going to be around soon!' Xellos chuckled and wiggled his finger infront of Amelia's face. 'Ne, Miss Amelia, something tells me he won't be showing up today!' Amelia blinked. 'How would you know, Mr. Xellos?' she said tilting her head cutely to the side. Xellos leaned his face in real close and uttered those words Amelia was expecting to hear... 'Sore wa.. himitsu desu!' 

Amelia facefaulted. 'Mr. Xellos! Will you just-!' she caught herself mid sentence.. something definitely didn't seem right. It was past the time of the terrorist and still no one moved.. she looked to the side, seeing people hiding.. cowering. Then she looked at Xellos, her eyes widening. 'Miss Amelia is everything quite all right?' Amelia backed up slowly, eyes filling with tears. 'M..Mr. Xellos.. your the terrorist..arn't you..' Xellos took a step forward, Xellos utterly confused. 'How could she find out so fast..? I wasn't done with her yet!' he frowned.. then seeing the look on her face, like a little girl who just had her favorite doll broken, it almost hurt him..almost. 'Now Miss Amelia I-' Amelia shook her head. 'Don't you Miss Amelia me! You...You mazoku!! I trusted you!' Tears flowed down her cheeks. 

Now that hurt.. Xellos watched her with saddened eyes, in his mind cursing himself for even starting this. She was too innocent, it wouldn't work.. but no he just had to find a new play thing. 'Please..' he started again, too late. Amelia took off in a mad dash, drops of water leaving a trail of sadness with her. Xellos paused for a moment, the conflict of alien emotions along with the fact that he for once felt something was his fault. How was he supposed to know the right thing to do when he had done wrong his entire life? All he knew was that Xellos Metallium was no quitter, he'd find a way to fix this situation, no matter what the price was he had to pay... though it seemed he'd have to deceive her once more if he wanted her happiness... and once more risk his own hide infront of Beast Master-Sama for it.. 

'Beast Master-Sama?' Xellos said cautiously as he crept into the blackened room. 'Xellos, what in the nine hells do you want?' Xellos played with the bottom of his cape, somehow finding himself at a loss for words. He opened his mouth cautiously.. 'With your permission, mistress, I've so humbly come to ask a favor of you..' Xellas groaned. 'Well get on with it, I've not all day and anything but the patients for your little games!' Xellas sat, taking in another long drag of her cigarette, golden hair flowing down to her ankles, lilac smoke filling the air. 

'Beast Master-Sama with your permission I was wondering if you could send one of your minions to the town of Teruen to..ahem.. terrorize it?' Xellas looked up. 'Now why would I do a thing like that?' Xellos cleared his throat, tugging at the corner of his shirt. 'Because.. I... ehm.. got myself in hot water.. basically' Xellas shook her head. 'Just kill what ever got in your way and get out of my sight as well!' Xellos sighed. 'Please.. Beast Master-Sama..' Xellas quirked an eyebrow. 'Why Xellos what is this emotion I'm feeling? It's simply dreadful! Remorse..? One of my minions feeling remorse! What *have* I been raising, a breeding farm?!' Xellos lowered his head in shame. 'Well I won't go around seeing one of them like this, take your damned minion and be off with you! I've more important things to do then waist my time with the likes of you!' Xellos looked up. 'Thank you Beast Master-Sama, you won't regret it!' He quickly dashed off into the darkness, Xellas shaking her head in disapproval as she took another long drag. 

Lina lowered a map from her face, nodding. 'Here we are in the grand city of Teruen!' Gourry blinked, scratching his head. 'What city..?' Zelgadis stood in the back, arms folded over his chest, scoffing. They all stood as a tumbleweed made its way slowly before the lot of them. 'Well.. the sign says it's Teruen!' Zelgadis shook his head. 'What a better place for the cure to my curse, a ghost town!' He threw his hands up in disapproval. Gourry pondered. 'Does that mean the restaurants are empty? Free food!' he screeched. Lina raised her hand and brought it down about Gourry's skull. 'No you jellyfish brain! If this is a ghost town then..then...' tears flowed down her eyes, her words echoing throughout the area 'there is no food!' Lina broke out into a crying fit, Gourry on the ground holding his head, Zelgadis sighed, patting Lina's head. Gourry looked up at the two. 'Hey, is Teruen close to Saillune? Maybe we can go visit Amelia!' Both remained silent for a moment. Lina shook her head as she looked at Zelgadis who clearly wasn't all too keen with the idea. 'Maybe we shouldn't Gourry..' Gourry blinked a bit more as Lina placed a hand on Zelgadis' shoulder, his head lowering. 

King Phil soon too found his way to Teruen, he looked about. 'Why look what that terrorist has made of this lovely place! It's like a barren wasteland! Ohhh when I get my hands on.. leave him for later, I just want to see my little princess!' He gently shook his horse's bridle, slowly making his way through the streets, the sound of the horses' hooves the only sound besides that of his heart, which was raising with, he must admit, fear. 

Meanwhile, Amelia had made her way back to the hotel, and sat on her bed, basically beating her pillow, hot tears dripping down onto the lily-white fabric. 'Baka..baka..baka! How could you trust the likes of a mazoku?! The devils.. the evil enemies of justice! Oh it was meant to blow up in your face!' Amelia sobbed as she fell to the sheets, curling up in a little ball. 'I thought..I thought he had changed.. that there was some ounce of good within his black heart.. oh what heart!' She bit down on her lip. 'How could I ever.. I almost.. I miss papa..' She cradled herself, her heart slowly breaking in two with the sounds of her breathing, quick yet slow, with an amount of pain she tried to hide. 

Xellos appeared in the center of the town, a minion appearing beside him, fashioned in his likeness...with one difference. He was a wolf. He chuckled as he looked it over. 'Well I always was a lady killer!' He laughed then nodded to the minion.. it raising it's arms high in the air, unleashing an inhuman howl. Xellos snickered and disappeared into the shadows.. deciding to undoing his wrongdoing with just another.. it was all he knew how to do, and he did it well.. maybe a little too well. 

Amelia's eyes shot open as she heard the howl. She hoped out of bed and looked out the window. First she shaded her eyes from the setting sun, then saw the figure. She opened her mouth to yell..then she suddenly went pale. That wasn't Xellos.. that was a monster.. well he was a monster but this looked the part! She quickly ran downstairs, sable hair flowing infront of her eyes, skidding to a halt infront of the beast. 

'You, terrorizor of innocents, evil of evils, I am justice and light, I will vanquish you as I have others in the name of Saillune the holy city of the sun I will remove your dark shadow with the rays of kindness! I am Amelia Wil Telsa Saillune, Princess and Daughter of King Philonell! This is a name you will wish you never heard when I am done with you!' Amelia nodded her head at another glorious speech completed. 

The thing growled. 'You annoying little brat! You dare challenge me!? Hah! Prepare to meet death!' It shouted, diving at Amelia. Xellos shuddered, cursing under his breath at the speech but kept watching. He knew the minion was as weak as they could get, a simple fireball or two would kill it. All he wanted was forgiveness.. and with that the fight was on. 

Amelia took in a deep breath, her eyes slowly closing, her hands going forward, bringing both hands together at the sides, chanting softly as a red glow forms between her palms... 'Oh, source of all power, light which burns beyond crimson, let thy power gather in my hand. FIREBALL!' with those words she sent a fireball speeding at the monster, who, being right infront of her, took the hit in it's stomach and vanished with a loud yelp. 

The yelp echoed throughout the city, King Phil, Lina, Gourry, and Zelgadis all picking up on it.. along with a raven haired priestess who was making her way slowly after Gourry-Sama, all who dropped what they where doing and headed for the source of it.. right infront of the hotel Amelia was staying at. 

Amelia put one arm up, fingers making a 'V' as she shouted out 'Victory!' Xellos appeared behind her, slowly applauding. She turned quickly, now face to face with him. She backed up once more then cleared her throat. Xellos bowed his head, he was a trickster, now a traitor, but he'd give anything for what he wanted. His Ame-Chan, no one else's. That's right, he put his claims on her. If not for, he shuddered, love, just for a friend. He enjoyed his time with her, and almost valued her friendship. So someone broke the emotionless barrier, big deal... he had so many more toys to play with, anywise. He releases though.. if he wanted her trust, he'd have to eventually tell her the truth of who was the terrorist.. but he'd have to get her to talk to him first. He wanted to be sincere... so his perfect crime would just have to be broken.. blast these human emotions, he hated them. 

'Mr. Xellos I'm... sorry for what I said before.. I jumped to conclusions and I just.. forgive me...?' She looked at him with big, blue, sad eyes. He shook his head, she frowned. 'Ne..Miss Amelia.. it is I who should be asking f..f..fo..for..' 'Forgiveness' she finished for him. 'Yes, that..' he said dryly. 'I was the terrorist.. until.. well.. until I started hanging around you, I found my hours occupied. So will you, Ame-Chan.. fo...fo..fo.. damn word.. you know.. me' 

All the others made their way toward the center, all coming from three different directions, two figures, shadows, in sight before them. Each quickened their step to see what exactly was going on, getting closer and closer as the two talked on.. would time wait for an answer? Or would his feelings be brought public.. 

Amelia stood shocked for a moment. At first she scowled. Fooled Again! Then the notion crept into her mind. He had gone through all this trouble for her.. he actually enjoyed being around her.. asked her to forgive him.. a trick! But why would he ask forgiveness then..? Her mind boggled over the likeness of both of them, the others just about there, her lips slowly parting to reveal her answer... but what would it be? Wait for the next, and possibily FINAL chapter! Bwa... a cliffhanger! 


End file.
